Why Always Luffy?
by elixluna
Summary: The straw hats land on a remote island which has a marine base located on the west side of the island. In order for them to remain on the island till the log pose sets, Nami tries to keep Luffy on the ship by telling him to stay as watch and Zoro has to stay behind with Luffy to keep watch on him.Will Luffy listen to Nami or will he go out seeking for adventure.Read and find out :D
1. Shizukesa island

**A/N: Hello again :) well this is my first one piece fan fiction so it might be kinda crappy but i will improve :D i will try my best to keep all of the character OC but if i dont then please do tell so i could fix them. There will be some new characters but thats because they will be the straw hats enemy's in this story (well kinda c(:) I think thats all for now so on with the story... **

* * *

Usopp is up in the crows nest looking out at sea through his sniper goggles searching for the island Nami had said they would be docking late afternoon. He sees a small dot in the distance and zooms in to the object and sees that it's an island. "Oi! I see the island up ahead!" He starts to descend down the crows nest and heads towards the dining hall where everyone was gathered by Nami. He slams open the door and shouts, "Nami, the island is up ahead. It's still distant but like you said we will probably land there around late afternoon."

"Oi you idiot don't barge in here slamming the door open like some kind of maniac." Sanji says as he hands Nami and Robin a glass of fresh lemonade. "Nami~swann! Robin~chwann! I made these lemonades for such delicate ladies as yourselves to cool off from this hot weather we're having." His eye is now formed as a heart and his cigarettes smoke is shaped as a heart as well.

"Thank you cook-san." Robin says as she takes a sip from her lemonade.

"Thank you Sanji-kun. And of course Usopp when am i ever wrong when saying when we're gonna land on an island." Nami says as she as well takes a sip from her lemonade.

"Stupid love-cook." Zoro grumbles to himself and closes his eyes ready to take a nap as he is seated on the floor, but sadly Sanji herd him.

"What was that baka marimo? Did you say something?" Sanji turns to face Zoro.

Zoro cracks one eye open. "I said stupid love-cook. Or do you want me to repeat it again swirly-brow."

Sanji was about to say something but Luffy cuts him off with his own shouting. "SANJI! I want some lemonade too. Why do Nami and Robin get some but we don't."

Sanji points to the counter while still giving Zoro a menacing glare. "Your's along with everybody else's is over there by the counter."

Both Chopper and Luffy rush to the lemonades thanking Sanji. Franky walks over to the counter as well and Usopp quickly rushes to the counter yelling "Leave some for me to!" Robin smiles and Nami giggles as they watch the seen play out. When everyone settled back down on thier seats, minus Zoro who decided to try and take a nap, Usopp asks Nami what's the name of the island.

"The name of the island is Shizukesa, so try to not cause any trouble. This goes for you, Luffy." She glares at said person and he just laughs nervously. "There's a marine base stationed on the west side of the island so that side is off limits. The log pose will take 3 days to reset. So until then avoid any marines and try not to attract to much attention. When we reach the island we'll split into groups of two. Sanji and Usopp will be in one group and they restock on food. Franky and Chopper will resupply on medicine and anything the ship needs. Robin and I will go around town getting information for the next island. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Of course it is Nami~swann!" Sanji says as he wiggles on his chair with heart filled eyes.

Everybody else nods their heads except for Luffy and Zoro (who is still napping). "What about me and Zoro? What are we supposed to do?"

"You two are staying here and keeping watch over the ship while we're gone."

"Aww. Thats boring. I want to go and explore the island. Can't Zoro stay and watch the ship by himself?" Luffy says with a pout.

"No Luffy! I want you to stay here on the ship 'cuz knowing you, you will somehow find a way to the marines, get them angry and we'll be chased out by the marines without the log pose resetting. And i want Zoro..." She goes to Zoro and punches his head which wakes him up.

"What the hell was that for women?" He says as he rubs the bump on his head.

"To keep watch of Luffy while we'er gone."

Zoro stands up quickly and points to both Sanji and Usopp."What? Why me? Why cant ero-cook or Usopp keep watch over him?"

Sanji was about to retort back to Zoro but Nami doesn't want to hear any arguing so she speaks up before he does. "Sanji's gonna go with Usopp to restock on food. And you dont need anything so your keeping watch on the ship and Luffy."

"Fine. Whatever you say." He then proceeds to walk out the door while mumbling some incoherent words. meanwhile Luffy was still whining about not wanting to stay on the Sunny-go to keep watch. A few bumps on the head and Luffy stopped whining. After that everybody went to go do what they usually do before landing on an island.

Sanji went to the pantries to check for items they were missing. Then to the fridge to see how much meat he would have to buy. Usopp left to his little 'Usopp Factory' to see if he needed anything from the island. Chopper went to the sick bay to note down what was needed in case of injuries.

Zoro was taking a nap outside by the mast. Luffy was on top Sunny's head. Nami and Robin went to the library, Nami to continue on a map ad Robin to keep Nami company while reading a book. And lastly, Franky was inspecting the Sunny for any damage.

The ship sailed to their destination heading for a new adventure. What may lie ahead is up to fates hand.

TBC...

* * *

**Yay I finished my first chapter :) i hope it was good and i get some feedback. **

**Oh yeah i forgot to mention that this is before they reach Thriller Bark and after Water Seven. So no Brook guys, sorry.**

**Well i thinks that all i have to say...but it feels like im forgetting something... oh well ill remember sooner or later c(: please review :D**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile, school started and i was having trouble getting on my computer but now that im back here's chapter 2 :) **

* * *

The sunny docked at Shizukesa island two hours before the sun would set. They docked at the east side of the island far away from the marine base. In front of the dock was a small town surrounded by trees on both sides and back. the town was going uphill, houses and markets were on the sides, and far off in the distance was a huge restaurant shaped like a dome. Back on the Sunny, Nami was telling the crew when to come back and how to behave while on the island.

"Alright everyone, listen up 'cuz im only gonna say this once. I want all of you back before the sun sets, so that gives you guys about 2 or so hours to get the supplies needed till we reach the next island. I dont want any of you to cause a scene or drag attention to yourselves. Im pretty sure that the townspeople are scared of pirates walking around their town. So i dont want any trouble. You guys got that?"

"Of course Nami~swann! We wont cause any trouble." Sanji says as he twirls around her. Everyone else just nodded their heads in understanding. The only one who didn't agree with Nami's plan was Luffy, who was currently tied to the mast.

"NAMI! Untie me, now! I want to go explore the island. I dont want to stay here being bored." Luffy says as he tries to wriggle free.

Nami turns to face Luffy and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Luffy, how may times do we have to go over this? Your staying here because your only going to attract unwanted attention to yourself. You'll probably even end up in the marine base somehow." Before Luffy got to say anything in response she turns back to the others and says, "Alright everyone, lets go. We wasted enough time here." She and Robin climbed down the ship while the others either jumped down or climbed down as well.

Luffy tries even harder to escape his bounds but to no avail. "Wait! Take me with you! I dont want to stay here with boring Zoro!" He then sees that Zoro is walking away from him towards the aquarium. " Wait, Zoro!? Where are you going?" Zoro stops and turns to face Luffy with a smirk.

"I thought you said you didn't want to stay here with boring me. So im thinking that i should give you some time alone." he then continues his path towards the aquarium.

"I didn't mean it like that Zoro! Dont leave me here alone!" Zoro just waves good bye to Luffy as he shuts the door behind him. "ZORO!" And with this Luffy is alone on the deck. "What am i supposed to do for fun out here? I could play a game." He pouts. "Playing alone is no fun. I wonder when Zoro's gonna come out? Probably won't be long. I'll wait here and maybe if i ask nicely he'll untie the ropes. Yosh! Thats what im gonna do." He then moves a little to get himself comfortable. He just stares up to the sky and after a while of staring into nothing he ends up falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Nami and Robin were walking into a clothing store in the town. "Navigator-san, don't you think tying captain-san to the mast was a bit over-bored?" Robin asks.

Nami continues walking without looking at Robin. "Of course not Robin. That was necessary if we wanted to stay here on the island till the log pose sets. Besides he has Zoro in case he gets hungry." Nami sees a shirt she likes and grabs it. "Im gonna go try this on." She sees another shirt she likes and grabs that as well. On their way to the changing room, Nami kept on seeing clothes she liked and kept on adding to her pile of clothes to try on. She then proceeded to try them all on and performed a fashion show to Robin who said that they looked cute on her, not bad, or doesn't suit her. After that Nami only kept the ones Robin said that she looked cute on. They exited the store with Nami carrying 3 bags of clothes.

"Where to next Navigator-san?"

"Not sure. Lets go look at a couple more stores then lets ask people about the next island."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Robin says with a smile. They both head more uphill towards the big dome restaurant.

* * *

Usopp and Sanji were arguing about where to go first.

"We need to go to butcher shop first then to your damn tool store." Sanji yells at Usopp.

"Its not a 'damn tool store'. Its a gadget shop for your information and i need to go there to resupply." Usopp says mimicking Sanji a bit.

"Look if we dont get some food then we wont have any dinner tonight. Meaning that my poor Robin~chwann and Nami~swann will have to go to bed with empty stomachs and me as the cook can't allow that. So we go to the butcher shop first then to your tool store."

"I have an idea. How about we both go our own separate ways then meet back up here." Usopp then starts to walk away but is stopped by Sanji's hand holding his collar.

"Nami-san said to stay together, so your idea is no good. Now lets go. We attracted some attention." Usopp didn't say anything since he knew he lost this argument and if he did continue he would only receive a kick to his head.

With that they headed to a butcher store, wasting most of their time there since Sanji couldn't decide what kind of meat to buy. Which cuases a very angry Usopp to glare at him afterwards.

* * *

With Franky and Chopper, it was a lot easier to decide where to go. Franky let Chopper decide where to go and that was to a drug store that sold first aid supplies such as gauges, band-aids, alcohol, and disinfectants. After that to a supply store and then made a quick stop at a nearby library.

It took them about half an hour to get everything they needed and headed back to the ship. Along they way they crossed paths with Nami and Robin then with Usopp and Sanji. They all headed back to the ship together conversing on how their shopping trip went.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats all i got for now so please leave a review, whether its for a mistake i made or how bad this story is haha c(: **

**See ya soon :D**


	3. Let's Go!

**A/N: sorry i took so long _ i had a stressy first month of school. But now im back and heres the third chapter. **

* * *

Zoro walked out of the aquarium and stretches. "That was a nice nap." He stays silent for a moment until he realizes something. "Wait, its too quite... Luffy should be whining to be released..." Zoro puts a poker face. "He either found a way out of the ropes or he fell asleep." He then proceeds to walk towards the mast where Luffy was tied. He sees that Luffy is there but fast asleep. "Guess he got tired of whining. Well i cold take another nap." he starts to walk to the railing but hears a grumbling sound. He turns around and watches as Luffy is rubs his stomach still asleep. "That crap cook better have left something to snack on." Zoro walks to the kitchen and comes back out with three rice balls in hand.

He crouches down and waves the rices balls in front of Luffy. The latters nose gets big trying to smell the rice balls a bit more. Luffy then wakes up to see rice balls in front of him. 'FOOD!" He was about to take a huge bite at the rice balls but Zoro pulls them away just in time to keep his hand whole.

"Baka! My hand isn't food!"

"But the rice balls are." Luffy says as his gaze never leaves the rice balls.

"Don't bite my hand off this time." Zoro slowly gives Luffy one rice ball but the latter leans forward and takes a bite at both Zoro's hand and the rice ball. Zoro lets a hiss from Luffy's sharp teeth.

Luffy slowly releases Zoro's hand. "Hehe, gomen Zoro."

Zoro glares at Luffy as he tries to rub the bite mark the best he could since he still had the three rice balls in hand. "Did i not tell you not to bite my hand off.

"But i didn't bite it off. I just bit it. Besides that wouldn't have happened if you untied me." He looks away at saying the last part.

Zoro sighs, puts down the rice balls on Luffy's lap, and proceeds to untying him. "Just dont tell Nami i untied you. Say that you found loose knot or something."

Luffy looks at him and smiles. "Arigatō, Zoro." said person finishes up.

Zoro then sits back down, says, "Whatever." and looks out to the ocean.

As soon as Luffy was was untied he snatches the rice balls and devours them in one go. "Yummy! I want more."

"Thats all there was."

"THATS ALL THERE WAS! DIDN'T SANJI LEAVE ANYMORE!"

"Quiet down wont ya. He said he was gonna make dinner when he comes back."

Luffy sits back down and looks at Zoro. "When is coming back?"

Zoro looks at him, then up at the setting sun. "Should be back soon with the others."

They both stay silent for minuets but Luffy broke the silence. "How about we go explore while we wait."

"Nami tied you up so you wont explore."

"But im not tied up anymore"

"I could tie you up right now."

"But Zoro wouldn't do that" Luffy says with a grin. Zoro looks away. "Zoro's gonna go with me to explore, wont he."

Zoro looks back at Luffy and the latter gives him the puppy dog face. Zoro stares at it for about to minutes until he finally gives in. "Fine, ill go but dont cause any trouble or get seen by the marines."

Luffy jumps up. "YAHOO!ADVENTURE TIME!" He grabs Zoro's hand, pulls him up and drags him off the ship.

"Matte, Luffy! Do you even know where you're going!?"

"Nope!" He then laughs.

Zoro stops the both of them from going forward and Luffy turns to face him. "What's wrong Zoro?"

"Just trying to remember which way Nami said not to go to."

"Oh, that. She said not to go west."

"West? And which way is west?"

Luffy looks around, looks at Zoro, and shrugs his shoulders . " Beats me."

Zoro face palms.

Luffy laughs once again and this time smiles his to big for his face smile. "Zoro's being silly." He grabs Zoro's hand once again. "Now, LET'S GOOOOO!"

And for the second time that day Zoro is dragged off by Luffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had arrived at the ship 30 minutes after Luffy's and Zoro's departure.

Nami was furious when she saw the ropes Luffy was tied with on the ground with nothing around them. "Im so gonna raise that damn Zoro's debt by 20 million berri." She then turns to Usopp. "USOPP GO AND LOOK FOR THOSE TWO IDIOTS AND BRING THEM BACK HERE."

Usopp gets shivers down his spine but still asks, "Why ME? Why ca-cant Chopper or Sanji d-d-do it?!"

Nami glares at him. "BECAUSE THEY HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO! NOW GO!" She points out to the dock.

Usopp was about to say something but Robin cuts him off. "Ill go with you Sniper-san."

Usopp looks at her. "Yo-you will?"

Robin nods her head. "Yes, of course."

Nami looks at Robin. "You dont have to go with him if you dont want."

Robin smiles. "I Know but like you said, we need to stick together."

"That's right...okay but come back if it gets to dark."

"We will"

Then they both climb down the ship and head back out to town.

Sanji went into the kitchen to put away the groceries and began with dinner.

Nami went to put away her shopping bags and then went to into the kitchen.

Chopper went to put away his medicen and Franky went into the kitchen with Sanji as well.

* * *

**A/N: well thats all i got for now. i know its short but better than nothing. please leave a review _**

**see ya soon...i hope...**


	4. Mystery Girl

Sorry I took so long but here's the next chapter…

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mystery girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was fully set by now and two wandering lost men, well more like two teens, continued walking aimlessly through the thick forest. The straw-hat wearing teen seemed to have no energy considering that it was his idea to continue their trek through the forest. The green haired man was spaced out but was still aware of straw-hats unusual quiet behavior.

"Luffy…" says the green haired man followed by a sigh. Said Luffy continues walking but grunts to show he's listening. "Do you wanna take a quick break?"

Luffy turns to face Zoro but continues walking backwards. "Really!? I thought Zoro wouldn't want to take a break." He says as he stops walking and let's himself drop to the ground. Zoro gives Luffy a puzzled look.

"Why would you think that?" he to sits himself on the ground.

"Well I figured that since it was my idea to find an adventure, Zoro wouldn't want to take a break because he wasn't tired."

"I'm not tired, but if you were tired we could've taken a break whenever you got tired."

Luffy glares at Zoro. "Now you tell me."

Zoro shrugs. "You never asked." He simply states.

They take 'a break' until it was getting too dark to see in the forest if they stayed there for any longer. Zoro gets up and stretches.

"I think we should head back to Sunny, that witch should be really pissed by now." Zoro looks over at Luffy and notices that he is staring deep into the forest. Zoro puts a hand on his swords. "Is something over there?"

Luffy doesn't look away from where he's staring at. "I think someone's coming." Both teens stare at the forest where said 'someone' is supposed to be. They start to hear footsteps getting closer to their location, along with humming. Luffy looks at Zoro and Zoro at Luffy with curious looks.

* * *

Aboard the Thousand Sunny, Nami was pacing back and forth around the dining room.

"Where are those idiots and Robin? They should've been back now." She says as she slams her fist on the table shaking the plate filled with foods. Not wanting to eat till the others got back; the food has gotten pretty cold. "I swear I'm gonna beat those two a lesson or two for disobeying me."

Sanji lights his cigar and sticks it to his mouth, then blowing out the smoke. "Nami-swann~ is so beautiful when she gets angry over those two idiots." He swoons around her till Nami gets irritated and punches him, sending him to the wall. You could hear Sanji mumbling some words with his cigarette smoke forming hearts.

"If they're not back by nightfall you guys will go look for them in case they got captured by the marines." She says as she takes a seat.

All the guys, excluding Sanji since he's still on the wall, nod their heads. But then Franky speaks up. "Why aren't you going?"

Nami looks at him as if the answer was obvious. "I need my beauty sleep of course."

"Beauty sleep is more important than your nakama?"

She was about to answer Franky when Choppers ears perk up.

"Someone's on the deck" Everyone is quiet and waiting for the door to open. After what seemed like an eternity to them, this was actually just a minute; the door opens to reveal Usopp and Robin. "Usopp, Robin!" chopper jumps and tackles Usopp's legs.

"Yes that is right the great Usopp-sama has returned!" He says as he puffs his chest out.

"And empty handed at that. You couldn't find those two idiots?" Sanji says as he dusts himself off.

Usopp sweat drops. Heh heh… about that, you…"

"We asked the townsmen if they have seen a straw-hat wearing boy walking along a green haired swordsman and all the answers were no. Seems like captain-san and swordsman-san never made it to town." Robin says interrupting Usopp.

Nami once again slams her hands on the table. "WHAT! How did they not make it to the town when it was right in front of the dock!?"

"Well, they both do have a bad sense of direction…" Usopp says and Chopper nods his head in agreement.

"I knew Zoro-bro and Luffy-bro had a bad since of direction but not this bad." Franky states.

"Baka marimo and his good for nothing brain. Always causing Nami-san to stress." Sanji blows his cigarette leaving the room in silence.

"Nami- sis, where do you suppose those two went? Should we still go look for them?" Franky asks.

Nami takes her time to think and finally answers by saying, "Let's just wait for them to come. I'm sure their just lost in the forests. If they're not back by tomorrow morning we'll go look for them." They all look at each other and nod in agreement. "Then it's settled. We will wait till tomorrow morning. For now let's juts finish up dinner. Sanji-kun, do you mind re-heating the food?"

"Of course not Nami-swann~. Anything you ask I shall do." He says as he swoons and picks up her plate and Robins.

They all sit at the table waiting for their food to be re-heated. Chopper looks down at the table and Usopp notices. "Something wrong Chopper?" at this everyone turns to see the small reindeer.

He shakes his head. "No …"

"You sure?

Chopper looks up at Usopp. "It's just that I'm worried that Luffy and Zoro might have been caught by the marines. What if they need our help?"

Sanji sets everybody's plates down. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure those two are fine. Sure they have to spend the night in the forest. Nothing they can't handle."

Chopper looks at Sanji. "So they won't get hurt?"

"Probably not."

Chopper smiles. "Okay then."

They all ate, talked, headed off to bed, except for Sanji who had to wash the dishes, and some waited in their respective rooms for the captain and swordsman to return.

* * *

As the someone emerged from the shadows of the forest, a figure of a girl about their age steps out. She had shoulder length dark purple hair, that could be mistaken as black in the dark, with a few blue strands of hair, dark blue jeans with a spaghetti strapped shirt covered by a sweater that was zipped up but no all the way, and two swords at her right side. Luffy and Zoro were surprised to see a girl in the forest, but what caught Luffy's attention was the thing wrapped around the girl's neck. No not a thing a "fox?" he says aloud.

The girl stops walking and looks up at the two standing before her. She gives them blank stares. And they give her blank stares as well. "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see them." She says as she starts to walk past them by going around Zoro.

Zoro watches her as she passes but staying on guard since he saw that she has two swords. But Luffy on the other hand gets in front of her. "Whaddaya mean you didn't see us. We were right in front of you."

The girl looks at Luffy. Blinks. Turns to look at Zoro. Blinks. She then looks back at Luffy. "You're not gonna hurt me are you?"

Luffy was gonna answer but Zoro beats him to it. "Depends… do you know the way out of this forest?"

The girl relaxes. "Nope." She says with a smile similar to Luffy's too big for his face smile but without the too big part. "But Neyu does. She knows the forest like the back of her head." At this Neyu, the baby fox that was around her neck, jumped down to the ground.

"Sugoi! A moving fox scarf." Luffy says with twinkles on his eyes.

"She's not a scarf! She is a baby fox, well not a baby baby but a baby since she's still small." She says as she sticks her tongue out him.

"Then why was it around your neck like a scarf?"

"She's not an it she's a she! And because she keeps my neck warm."

"Oh I see…"

"If you two are done wasting time, how about you and your pet get us out of the forest." Zoro says as a vein is popping out of his head from hearing a stupid argument as he would call it.

The girl looks at him'. "No! Not until you apologize to Neyu for calling her a pet."

"Huh" Zoro sweat drops.

"Apologize to her, she is not my pet. Neyu is my friend."

"Yeah Zoro apologize!" Luffy says as he is now standing next to the girl.

Zoro face palms. "Sheesh alright I'm sorry I called her pet. There, you happy now?"

Both Luffy and the girl nod. "Yes, yes we are." The say at the same time.

Zoro once again sweat drops. "Anyways…it's getting dark. I think it'd be best if we get out of the forest."

The purple haired girl looks around. "Yeah you're right, we should. Or else we might get attacked by some wild animals. And trust me, they are wild."

….to be continued…..

* * *

I think that's enough for the night c(: still waiting for some reviews oh and please tell me if I have the characters In character l:

Till next time :D


	5. Mystery Girl vs Zoro and Luffy?

**A/N: So sorry for the wait but I got kinda caught up in family problems and other things but im back now (: hope I still have your guy's interest (;**

* * *

As Zoro and Luffy walked behind the purple haired girl, Zoro couldn't help but think something was off.

"Oi, Luffy?" He whispers trying to walk slower so that the purple haired girl wouldn't hear. Luffy turns to look at him as a sign saying that he's listening. Zoro looks forward facing the girls back. "Tell me that you also feel something's off."

Luffy also looks at the girls back. "Mm, I think so too. I don't remember going through here." Zoro looks at Luffy a little shocked that he sounded a little smart. "Maybe she's lost." At that Zoro shakes his head crossing off his idea of Luffy being smart.

The purple haired girl suddenly stops walking and her fox, Neyu, jumps off and runs to the forest disappearing from sight. She remains standing only looking forward seemingly at nothing. Both Luffy and Zoro stare at the girl not knowing what to do but Zoro puts his hands on his swords just in case.

"Straw-hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro," she says as she turns to face them drawing her swords, "Your bounties are mine." As she finished her sentence she charges towards them with a sword on each hand. Zoro reacts quickly by blocking both her swords with Sandai Keitetsu. Both the girl and Zoro were trying to push the other back but it was obvious that Zoro had more strength, causing her to back off and stand still as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

Luffy was staring at her not knowing whether to attack or not until Zoro finally spoke up and asked, "You're a bounty hunter?"

She doesn't answer much to the pirates dislike. "You can at least give us your name." Zoro says as he draws Shusui.

The girl spins the hilt of her swords in her hands. "My name is Luna Liandre and I am not a bounty hunter." She raises her swords to the air and slashes the air between Luffy and Zoro causing them to separate. Luna then advances to the off balance Luffy in an attempt to slash his abdomen but Luffy quickly grabs to one the tree branches and launches himself up. Up in the air Luffy prepares to attack but Zoro's voice stopped him from doing so.

"_Nitoryu: Taka Nami." _Zoro shouts as he creates a powerful gust of wind towards Luna. She quickly evades the attack by jumping to the right and running towards him with both swords spread open. As she gets near him, she's about to go through with her attack but Luffy's shout of "_Gomu gomu no Stamp"_ stops her as she is forced back to avoid getting hit.

Luffy lands next to Zoro. "If you're not a bounty hunter then why do you want our bounties?" he asks.

"I don't want your bounties, I **need** your bounties. And besides… do I need to be a bounty hunter in order to go after you?" as that is said she quickly advances to Zoro.

Zoro sees that she's is after him. He charges to her clashing swords as she was in front of him. Instead of trying to push Zoro back, Luna ducks when she sees an opening and swings a leg up to Zoro's jaw. As the kick connects and he's sent backwards, Luffy charges and launches a "Gomu Gomu Pistol" at her. Luna tries to avoid the attack but as she dodges Luffy's attack Zoro had recuperated and sent two air compressed projectiles at her as he shouts "Nanajuni Pound Ho". This time she was not able to avoid but did manage to block some of the attack with her swords. The attack sent skidding to tree where she tries to regain her balance.

"Why are you doing this if you don't want our bounties?" Luffy asks.

Blood drips to the ground as Luna stands up. "Like I said before, I don't need to be a bounty hunter to go after your bounties…I need a reason." As she says the last part Zoro noticed how she looked down but quickly shrugged it off as she readjusts her swords in her hands.

"A reason? What would yo…"

"ENOUGH! No more talking." She once again charges to them. Luffy jumps away from a slash as the other sword once again clashes with Zoro's. They commence in a fight between the two. Luffy stands off to the side waiting for an opening. As he watches the fight continue he notices how neither are taking the fight seriously.

They finally break apart. The only injuries Zoro sustained were some small gashes on either arms, and Luna remained with unscathed besides the long gash oh her arm made by Zoro's previous attack. "You're a strong opponent I'll give you that. But times up…"

Luffy hears an odd pitch in air, but as he realizes what it is he is too late.

* * *

Sanji had finished washing the dishes a while ago and was now outside on the deck leaning over the railing as he smokes his cigar. "Baka marimo and idiot captain," he blows out the smoke, "making Nami-swan and Robin-chwan worry. If you guys don't come back by morning I'll kick your sorry asses." He gazes out to the forest. "Better not have gotten lost and wandered off that damn marine base."

Footsteps are herd behind him but he doesn't turn around since he knows who it is. "Can't sleep bro?" Franky asks as he stands next to Sanji.

"I have watch tonight. Thought I'd spend some time down here instead of up there."

"You think Luffy bro and Zoro bro are coming back?" Since Sanji didn't answer Franky sighs. "Thought so." He starts to walk away. "Wake me up for second watch. Usopp bro needs the rest."

Sanji's gaze returns back to looking at the town. "Alright."

At that Franky walks into the guy's quarters, shutting the door softly, leaving Sanji alone to his thinking.

* * *

**A/N: yea…sorry about the wait /: and that's my first fighting scene so sorry if it was crappy. Anyways that is all…**


End file.
